


До тебя, как до солнца

by Ker_Ri



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Cuddling & Snuggling, Groundhog Day, Love Confessions, M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ker_Ri/pseuds/Ker_Ri
Summary: Баки уверен, что сегодня Худший День его жизни, и еще хуже быть просто не может. Но вообще-то может. Причем всегда.





	До тебя, как до солнца

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Even with a Million Chances I Wouldn't be Enough to Deserve You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631782) by [AppleJuiz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleJuiz/pseuds/AppleJuiz). 



> Бета: Мартышия.   
> Спасибо тебе огромное)

0.  
Баки просыпается в первый раз. Внизу слышен шум строительных работ, и особенно пронзительно звучит внезапно включенная дрель. Часы показывают 7:23 — ровно полчаса до того, как сработает будильник.

Баки наивно думает, что подобный подъем — худшее, что может за сегодня случиться.  
Снова заснуть не получается, но и перспектива отклониться от привычного распорядка не слишком-то прельщает. А все это чертова стройка, которая могла бы начаться на полчаса позже. В знак протеста Баки остается лежать на кровати, пялясь в потолок и воображая, как с дрелью начинает твориться всякое нехорошее.

Очень быстро становится скучно.

Ворча и цедя под нос самые страшные угрозы, которые только можно придумать в семь утра, он скатывается с постели. Проверено, и не раз: убивать все живое хочется гораздо меньше, если выпить кофе, — поэтому, пока тот готовится, Баки мрачно наслаждается приливом ничем не приглушенного гнева.

Кстати говоря, покупка френч-пресса вполне может оказаться лучшим решением в его жизни. Все остальное в квартире — чертовски грязное, старое, постоянно барахлит, но только не френч-пресс: как-то так получилось, что Баки всей душой разделил повсеместную в новом веке одержимость кофе.

На завтрак есть немного йогурта со вкусом банана и клубники и половинка сливы. Гудит радио, басит поп-музыка, одну песню не отличишь от другой. Баки не обращает на это особого внимания, но шум приятен, не дает утонуть в собственных мыслях.

Сегодня нужно сходить в магазин. Сливы кончаются, да и молоко он вот-вот просрочит. А еще нужно постричься, и, может, стоит купить тот пахнущий фруктами шампунь, с прилавка манящий обещанием нежирного блеска и гладких волос. А еще в паре кварталов от дома есть блошиный рынок, к которому Баки присматривался последние несколько дней.  
И, может, не так уж и страшно, что он проснулся в такую рань — вон сколько всего нужно переделать.

Баки мысленно извиняется перед дрелью — да, это все происки кофе, от которого настроение стремительно улучшается.

Список дел наполовину сделан, когда Баки видит газету, и два года его жизни — два года обретения себя, обретения места, куда можно принести френч-пресс и где подосадовать на всякие мелочи вроде ранней побудки — рассыпаются прахом.

Он на первой странице: главный подозреваемый в организации взрыва на конференции ООН. Он в международном розыске, за информацию о его местонахождении назначена награда. Накрывает понимаем, что уже слишком поздно. Он крутился на улице весь день, и кто-то наверняка узнал его. Он облажался.

Еще в самом начале Баки разработал план на крайний случай. И удивлялся, что так долго не приходилось им пользоваться, и недели свободы перетекали в месяцы и годы. Нужно собраться и вспомнить детали. Неподалеку есть убежище, но Баки не знает, принадлежит оно ГИДРе или Щ.И.Т.у, а может, о нем вообще никто не знает.

Впрочем, без разницы. В любом случае отсюда надо убираться.

Вот только его план никак не учитывал френч-пресс. Ладно, всего лишь еще одна лопата к стремительно разбухающей куче дерьма.

По плану — как он его помнит — сначала нужно добраться до квартиры, поэтому он бежит туда со всех ног. Надо достать рюкзак из-под половиц. Там все самое необходимое. Может, стоит набить его еще чем-нибудь, что получится унести, напихать побольше еды, и тогда не придется рисковать и выходить за покупками.

Примерный план, как попасть в аэропорт и при этом не засветиться, есть. Остается только решить, что делать, когда получится добраться до квартиры. Уже снаружи он чувствует: что-то не так, даже воздух другой. В квартире кто-то есть. Но присутствие постороннего почему-то не ощущается неправильным или опасным. Угрозы нет.

К тому же, уходить без рюкзака не имеет смысла, и Баки заходит внутрь. Беспокойство так и не просыпается.

Хватает всего лишь взгляда: Баки всегда узнает Стива — даже без смешного наряда, даже сзади. (Особенно сзади — не дремлют бесполезные сейчас инстинкты). Если Стив здесь, то все очень, очень плохо.

У Баки был план на случай, если они со Стивом вновь встретятся. В основном он заключался в том, чтобы бежать прочь во весь дух.

Баки скучает по Стиву каждый день, думает о нем постоянно. В каждом сне — летние бруклинские ночи и он сам, молодой и крепкий, обнимающий худого и слабого Стива.  
Но сейчас Баки-из-прошлого вытравлен из него, и воспоминания бьют, как пощечины. Его глаза никогда снова не обретут былую яркость, а Стив никогда больше не сожмет так крепко его плечи, даже если представить, что он вообще захочет обняться.

Стив резко поворачивается, прикипает взглядом к Баки, широко распахивает глаза. Его рот приоткрывается, и сам он стоит между Баки и рюкзаком, между Баки и френч-прессом. Стоит в квартире Баки. И назад пути нет. Вот оно — понимание: жизнь, которую Баки строил все это время, разрушена в то мгновение, как он увидел газету. Нет, не тогда, когда взорвалась бомба, а когда кому-то пришла блестящая мысль обвинить в этом его.  
Он может беспокоиться о френч-прессе и прочей чепухе сколько душе угодно, но, нужно признать, переживать нужно совсем о другом.

~~~

Он сидит в кресле в клетке. Он злится, он ужасно раздражен и расстроен. И, будто напрашиваясь, чтобы случилось что-нибудь еще, думает, что хуже этот день стать просто не может.

Он так много размышлял о том, как произойдет их встреча со Стивом, о том, что скажет ему, чтобы выпросить прощение, что Стив скажет в ответ. Иногда в его воображении Стив злился, но Баки ни разу не смог сообразить, на что именно. Иногда Стив молчал, только в его голубых глазах плескалась грусть, будто он был разочарован. А иногда, в самых нелепых дурацких мечтах, Стив оказывался в его объятиях, теплый, надежный, самый лучший. (Баки все еще не уверен, а были ли те объятия — до падения, воспоминания они или фантазия, но он точно уверен: так или иначе, то, что было до падения, больше не повторится.)

Но вот того, что происходит сейчас, Баки точно не представлял, ни когда громил в драке квартиру, ни когда бежал по крышам, ни когда сдавался, потому что Стив сказал ему сделать это.

Несмотря на все заранее придуманные планы, он осознавал, что, по правде говоря, ему не убежать. Одно дело, когда только Стив искал его, а другое, когда — целый мир: на всей земле не нашлось бы места, где его не смогли бы найти.  
Он все равно попытался. Он бежал, и дрался, и снова бежал, прижимая рюкзак с заметками к груди, а Стив бежал рядом и, несмотря ни на что, защищал от своих союзников. И от этого до сих пор захлестывает приступом вины — поверх страха, что снова пойман.  
От понимания, что Стив вступился за него, защитил после всего, что он натворил, в груди заныло что-то, заворочалось, пробуждаясь. Если бы он не был так занят, пытаясь не сдохнуть, то, возможно, захлебнулся бы в накативших чувствах, в дурных, неправильных мечтах.

Поэтому, конечно, когда Стив сказал ему сдаться, он послушался, не раздумывая. Стив стольким для него пожертвовал, и меньшее, что он сам мог сделать, — отплатить той же монетой.

А потом его толкнули на землю, и Стив возмущался, когда их тащили к черным фургонам, которыми был забит туннель.

Вот такая вышла встреча со Стивом. Так долго думать, волноваться, надеяться, мечтать — и такой конец. Баки уверен: это не только Худший День в его жизни, но и чувствовать себя хуже он уже не сможет. А потом гаснет свет, и этот психиатр, этот сукин сын, открывает рот, и — определенно — Худший День только начинается.  
И приходит наконец осознание: хуже может быть всегда.

~~~

Ночевать они остаются на складе: он, Сэм, Стив. Там можно отдохнуть и решить, что делать дальше. Баки достается собственная комната, серо-зеленая, темная. Она ему не нравится, в ней холодно и много острых углов. Раскладушка неудобная, давит на позвоночник.  
Потолок серый и потрескавшийся, с облезшей краской. Баки прослеживает взглядом трещины в попытке успокоиться. Его тошнит — обычное последствие промывки мозгов. Внутри кипит, плещется наружу: отвращение, вина, ненависть.

Он не может выкинуть из головы то, как Стив смотрел на него: с сомнением, неуверенностью, страхом. Стив ему не доверяет. Баки задается вопросом, почему считал, что раньше Стив доверял — после всего, что случилось. И еще он не понимает, почему ему так плохо теперь.

Баки не настолько глуп, чтобы думать, будто Стив винит его за все, что случилось. Но от этого ему, снедаемому чувствами к Стиву, лучше не становится. И непонятно, то ли его сейчас вырвет, то ли нет, а, может быть, ему просто хочется плакать.

И этот взгляд Стива — худшее, что случилось за весь день: разочарованный, больной, брови сведены вместе, все лицо нахмурено. Образ пылает перед внутренним взором, даже когда Баки пытается следить за чертовыми трещинами, даже когда зажмуривается и ждет, когда же этот проклятый, кошмарный день закончится.  
На этот раз потребовался всего один день, чтобы все, что было в его жизни хорошего, снова рухнуло в пропасть.

1.  
Баки просыпается утром под звуки гудящий внизу дрели, перед глазами — знакомый белый потолок. Баки медленно садится, оглядывается: квартира цела, вещи на тех же местах, что и вчера.

Ну и сон же ему приснился. Такой яркий, жуткий, такой настоящий, словно разум собрал воедино все терзающие его страхи и дурные сны. Он с трудом сглатывает, избавиться от муторного беспокойства не получается. Сон казался таким правдоподобным: драка, зачитываемый код, лицо Стива — и вот Баки снова дома, рядом матрас, холодильник и френчпресс.

Он вскакивает с кровати и кидается к кофеварке. После пережитого ему просто необходимо выпить кофе. Он чувствует дрожь, когда открывает холодильник: слив все так же не хватает, как вчера… как во сне. Он завтракает, не удосужившись накрыть на стол и включить радио, просто сворачивается калачиком на диване, ест йогурт и ждет, когда пройдет беспокойство. Это был сон. Кошмарный сон.

Так или иначе, он направляется в ближайший киоск — на всякий случай. Сон все не выветривается, и, чтобы выбросить его из головы, только и нужно, что купить газету да убедиться, что день — конечно же — не повторяется.

Заголовок такой же, как во сне… как вчера. Вчера наступило снова.  
Черт.  
Черт, черт, черт. Он бежит обратно домой. Его трясет от страха и злости. Он не хочет снова проходить через все это дерьмо. Не хочет проживать чертов день снова, не хочет о нем даже думать.

Он возвращается — в квартире Стив, в том же костюме. Стив поворачивается и, как вчера, приоткрывает рот, вот только уже не вчера, все происходит сегодня, и снова звучат вчерашние слова — в точности, но Баки и секунды не собирается тратить на разговоры, даже за рюкзаком не лезет — молча разворачивается и выбегает через дверь.  
— Баки? — Голос Стива полон тревоги. Баки уже на середине лестницы, Стив — у дверного проема, и Баки продолжает бежать. Он не успевает добраться до выхода, когда Стив ловит его за плечо.  
— Баки, что ты?.. — начинает Стив, но Баки его отталкивает.  
— Я не… Они идут, Стив, — шипит он. — Я не собираюсь их ждать.  
— О чем ты? — спрашивает Стив. — Куда ты?  
— Стив, я знаю, что будет дальше. Я знаю, что ты скажешь. И я не собираюсь слушаться.  
— Бак.

Он отталкивает Стива и бросается к двери, выскакивает на улицу и бежит прочь, не разбирая дороги, лишь бы оказаться подальше от дома. Стив настигает его парой секунд позже, но не пытается остановить, бежит рядом молча, пока Баки отчаянно пытается придумать, что же делать. Он не может отправиться в аэропорт, не со Стивом в его супергеройском костюме. В таком виде они вообще никуда не доберутся. Он может только продолжать бежать… только что потом?

Выхода, черт возьми, нет. Негде спрятаться, некуда бежать, его найдут, схватят и, несмотря на отчаянное сопротивление, усадят в другое кресло. Нет выбора, нет путей отступления, нет плана с хотя бы минимальным шансом на успех. Он может только убегать, пока не упадет замертво или пока его не поймают.

Еще три дома остаются позади, Стив по-прежнему рядом, и все хуже некуда — дыхание начинает сбиваться, Баки бежит, чувствуя, что сердце вот-вот выскочит из груди, и вдруг, откуда ни возьмись, появляется человек в кошачьем костюме, кожаном и обтягивающем, с кошачьими, сука, ушами.

Потом Баки мчится по оживленной трассе, а Стив что-то кричит в его защиту, бросается с щитом на преследователя, глаза горят от ярости. Потом Баки лежит на земле, посередине улицы, пока их не окружают агенты, пока перед ними не встает угрожающе Железный Человек. Другой, не Старк. А потом его затаскивают обратно в кресло.

2.  
Шум от дрели. Белый потолок. 7:23 на часах.  
Никакого кофе и завтрака. Баки не проверяет газетные заголовки — нет нужды. Он хватает рюкзак и бежит.

Он может выбраться из города. Всего пара миль, натянуть пониже шапку, смешаться с толпой — и он доберется до пригорода, а потом и до сельской местности, где домов мало и расстояние между ними велико. Люди не увидят его, не найдут.

Он пытался жить не высовываясь, но все равно не стоило оставаться в городе. В провинции, где все у всех на виду, тяжелее скрыться, зато там легче избегать людей. Что ему теперь и предстоит.

С бега он переходит на шаг, чтобы не привлекать внимания. Не смотрит по сторонам, только себе под ноги, да выбирает, куда повернуть.

Он добирается до моста, поднимается по лестнице к пешеходной дорожке, когда перед ним неожиданно появляется человек в железном костюме, распугивая гражданских. У него пушки, он поднимает маску, и его лицо непроницаемо.

Стива нет, и Баки не знает, что делать. Он не хочет ранить этого человека, союзника Стива, но и не хочет, чтобы его снова скрутили. Он вымотан после того, как трусливый ублюдок опять превратил его мозги в кашу, он не в силах снова видеть в глазах Стива разочарование.

— Прошу прощения, но я собираюсь арестовать вас, — говорит человек, шагая вперед. Баки пятится, крепко сжимая ремешки рюкзака.  
— Не позволяйте ему меня допрашивать, — требует Баки. Он поднимает перед собой руки, сжимая ладони в кулаки, они дрожат. Он не выиграет этот бой, он знает это. Ни с этим человеком, ни уж тем более с целой армией, которую за ним послали. Но он не позволит тому ублюдку ковыряться в его мозгах и снова его использовать.  
— Кому? Стиву?  
С губ срывается смешок:  
— Психиатру. Не подпускайте его ко мне. Это его вина. Он это сделал. Не подпускайте.  
— Не знаю, о ком вы говорите, — голос человека становится напряженнее, и Баки снова шагает назад.  
— Я тоже. Но каждый раз, как вы меня хватаете и сажаете в кресло, приходит он. И он знает слова. Он знает их и использует. Не подпускайте его ко мне.  
— Баки?!  
А вот и Стив. Взбегает по лестнице, перепрыгивая ступени. Со щитом за спиной. А сверху летит Сэм — на небольшой дорожке нормально приземлиться у него не получается.  
Баки отступает назад, к Стиву, и человек в железном костюме смещает вслед за ним дуло пистолета.  
— Ни с места, — приказывает он, замешательство прошло, на его лице снова застывает суровая маска.  
А миг спустя Стив уже рядом, кладет руку на плечо, толкает Баки себе за спину.  
— Роджерс, ты не хочешь этого делать, — говорит человек, и Баки застывает. Последние три дня он провел, не зная, как быть, как свернуть с этой чертовой дорожки, неизменно заканчивающейся раскладушкой на долбаном складе.  
— Роуди, я не отступлю. Так и передай Старку. Баки невиновен, — огрызается Стив. А над головой рокочут вертолеты, и черные машины готовы увезти его туда, где снова будет кресло, и слова, и склад. Из машин вылезают десятки вооруженных людей с пушками наперевес, начинают роиться вокруг, как муравьи.  
— Не вмешивайся, Капитан, — говорит еще один человек, высокий и самодовольный. Говнюк напыщенный. Стив стискивает зубы и опускает руки, смотрит на группу захвата так, будто одной силой воли может их всех вырубить.

Группа придвигается ближе, и Баки начинает паниковать.  
— Не дай им засунуть меня в кресло, — умоляет он, обеими руками хватаясь за Стива. На долю секунды Стив встречается с ним взглядом, его глаза широко распахиваются. — Не позволяй им. Они запихнут меня в кресло и пристегнут, а потом придет он, и я не смогу с ним бороться, Стив. Он знает слова, а я не смогу выбраться из кресла, не смогу его остановить, я перестану быть собой. Перестану соображать, Стив, не дай им…

Его хватают за рюкзак и толкают на землю, он вскакивает, уклоняется, отчаяние придает сил. Он не может снова оказаться в кресле, не может, не может. Он не выдержит снова тот взгляд Стива. Он пинается, дерется, но удары смазаны, неуклюжи, страх сковывает его, не остается ничего от того бойца, которым он должен быть. Группа безликих солдат окружает его, те же шлемы, то же оружие, они хватают его и удерживают на месте, и далеко-далеко раздается крик Стива, а потом наступает темнота.

~~~

Баки рассчитывает проснуться в своей спальне и привычно уставиться в потолок.

Баки открывает глаза: он в кресле, в клетке, в комнате, напротив стол, стекло, прозрачное только с одной стороны, и объектив камеры. Сердце начинает колотиться как сумасшедшее, он изо всех сил дергается, пытаясь высвободиться из удерживающих креплений, потому что уверен: он сможет выбраться, сможет найти Стива и…

Крепления оказываются прочнее тех, к которым он привык. Он дергается снова и снова, и на руках проступают синяки, кожа начинает кровить. Крепления не поддаются ни на дюйм, пока он бьется в них, давит, пытается разорвать, кричит, снедаемый страхом.  
Без толку.

Дверь открывается, но он не останавливается, продолжает давить на металлические путы, пока что-то не поддается, но это не кресло, не крепления.

Комнату заполняет ужасный скрежещущий звук, и Баки поднимает взгляд. Этот хитрожопый сукин сын здесь, смотрит самодовольно и расчетливо, ухмыляется, словно знает то, что знает Баки, словно делит с Баки на двоих одну забавную шутку.  
У Баки печет в глазах.

3.  
Дрель. Потолок. 7:23.

Сегодня он решает отправиться на юг, а не на север. Еще он решает, что время на чертову чашку кофе у него есть.

6.  
Сегодня он попытается сбежать через аэропорт. До сих пор попытки скрыться на своих двоих ни к чему не привели, но если он сядет в самолет, если отправится в Свальбард или в еще какое богом забытое место, туда, где никто не будет совать нос в чужие дела…

Не успевает он пройти контроль безопасности, как бок пронзает обжигающая боль, и Баки падает на грязную плитку.

Видимо, международный ордер на его арест подразумевает и разрешение вести стрельбу без предупреждения.

Они берут его под стражу, и происходящее смешит чуть ли не до слез. Он продолжает истекать кровью в службе безопасности аэропорта, пока какой-то здоровенный охранник кричит на него по-румынски. Баки даже не может зажать рану на боку, руки скованы за спиной, и разорвать хлипкие наручники он не может, потому что все в этой чертовой комнате вооружены и целятся в него.

Спустя пятнадцать минут так называемого допроса перед глазами все расплывается, и горячая боль расползается по груди пронзительным холодом. Охранники все еще ждут указаний от начальников своих начальников, они до сих пор боятся его, не затыкаются и готовы в любой момент начать стрелять. И совершенно не обращают внимания на то, как мертвенно, должно быть, бледнеет Баки.

Умирает он где-то через пять минут, еле слыша, как вдалеке кричит Стив, вот только он не уверен, действительно ли это голос Стива, или же затухающее сознание пытается утешить его в последние минуты жизни.

Так он умирает в первый раз.

13.  
И он снова на мосту. Он не понимает, почему опять выбрал этот же маршрут, не понимает, почему решил, что на этот раз что-то изменится, не понимает — и все равно пытается. Он успевает добраться до середины моста, когда Роуди пикирует вниз с пушками наперевес, и Стив бросается на помощь, готовый к схватке, которую не выиграть.  
— Он невиновен, — говорит Стив, и Баки прижимается лбом к его плечу. Как же он устал. А потом все снова повторяется, снова вертолеты, снова солдаты. И Стив снова протестует — и снова уступает.

Баки кладет руку ему на плечо и мажет губами по шее, а потом разворачивается и перепрыгивает через парапет. Он слышит, как Стив зовет его, слышит, как свистят пули, но потом он заставляет все звуки смолкнуть.

Вода приносит прохладу и умиротворение. Он не купался с самого Потомака.

25.  
11:50. Здесь, на складе, часы совсем не похожи на те, что стоят в его квартире, но Баки рассчитывает, что они показывают точное время, поэтому мирится с их яркой зеленой подсветкой и дурацким видом.  
Он измотан постоянной гонкой, измотан непрекращающейся промывкой мозгов, тремя неделями из одного и того же бесконечного дня. Он решает не засыпать до полуночи, посмотреть, что произойдет, когда завтра превратится в сегодня.

11:52. Вернет ли его просто в квартиру? Потечет ли время дальше? Должен ли он был всего лишь не засыпать, чтобы разорвать временную петлю?

11:53. Веки тяжелеют, он пытается бороться с наползающей темнотой, не обращать внимания на жжение в уголках слипающихся глаз. Он должен держать их открытыми несмотря ни на что. Он должен увидеть, что там, по ту сторону полуночи, увидеть, как занимается новый день.

Он едва замечает, как на часах высвечивается 11:54, когда глаза закрываются. Миг — и все застилает чернотой, и он будто парит в воздухе, и — черт подери — уже можно уловить гул включенной дрели.

36.  
Каким-то образом они снова оказываются в туннеле. Баки перепробовал кучу способов выбраться из города, оказаться как можно дальше от дома, и иногда его путь повторяется. Поэтому они снова в туннеле: он, Стив, Сэм, человекокот, который все еще непонятно чего хочет, Роуди и эта безликая масса солдат, присланная за ним.

Он так устал. Сколько бы он ни пытался сбежать, каждый раз придумывая новый план, все равно в конце пути его неизменно поджидает кресло, а потом и склад. Ну, а дальше по накатанной.

Будто то, как должен завершиться день, предсказанием высечено в камне. Баки ловят, и у него два варианта: попасться и повторить путешествие на склад или умереть и проснуться утром, чтобы снова пытаться разорвать порочный круг.

Осточертело. Невозможно. Поэтому, когда Стив говорит, что не нужно сопротивляться, и убирает щит за спину, Баки не сопротивляется. Пару секунд. Но как только солдаты оказываются перед ним, он выхватывает у них оружие и сразу же стреляет и вырубает двоих.

Остальные бестолково мельтешат, и Баки стреляет в них, стреляет без устали.  
Он не спятил. Он не испытывает никакого удовольствия. Страх и отчаяние настолько сильны, что он стреляет и не чувствует той вины, которая должна была бы завладеть им в такой ситуации. Скорее всего, они даже не умрут. Проснутся завтра так же, как и он сам, не ведая, что случилось, не зная, что он проживает этот день уже целый месяц, что все это время его ловили и запирали в клетке, и каждый раз он оказывался бессилен помешать.  
Но не сейчас.

Он чувствует, как его тянут за плечо, пытаясь остановить, он знает, что это Стив, он всегда узнает Стива. И все равно разворачивается и толкает его вниз. Баки понимает, что натворил, только услышав, как воздух с неестественным свистом вырывается из груди Стива, когда тот летит на землю.

Баки замирает, поворачивается, смотрит на Стива — смотрит, как самый лучший, самый важный для него человек падает на землю, колени и руки Стива в крови — не его, а тех людей, что лежат вокруг.

И то, как Стив смотрит в ответ, — худшее, что случалось с Баки: хуже, чем взгляд Стива на складе, страшнее боли после падения с поезда, страшнее вины, что терзала его, когда он впервые вспомнил Стива и осознал, что натворил.

Разочарование, и злость, и ярость, неверие и отвращение — все, что он всегда боялся увидеть в глазах Стива. Но и это еще не самое худшее. Добивает его то, что Стив пытается скрыть под гневом и обидой. То, что Баки видел лишь раз, когда кругом неистовствовал ветер и трясся под ногами металл.  
Страх.

Баки открывает рот, чтобы возразить, чтобы умолять Стива перестать так на него смотреть. Стив же понятия не имеет, что произойдет потом, не знает, что Баки проживал этот день бессчетное количество раз. Если бы он только мог объяснить. Эти люди не умерли по-настоящему. Лишь временно. Баки не…

Он позволяет оружию выпасть из рук, позволяет выжившим надеть на него наручники и втащить в черный фургон. Стив не издает ни звука, когда его толкают на землю.  
Когда Баки просыпается на складе, он один.

Он клянется, что никогда снова не повторит случившееся.

44.  
Он сдается.  
Полтора месяца одного и того же дня: временная петля, бесконечный цикл. У него не выдалось ни единой свободной минуты за это время, но он ничего не добился.  
Поэтому он сдается. Может быть, если он проспит целый день, то проснется завтра — по-настоящему завтра.

Сверление раздражает, но в постели тепло. Хочется есть, но холодильник так далеко, а сил двигаться нет, и он остается лежать.

Стив появляется на сорок пять минут позже, чем обычно, и Баки тихо молится.

Он не вылезает из кровати. Они все равно знают, где он, — без разницы куда и как осторожно он пытается уйти. Они знают.  
— Бак? — говорит Стив, в его голосе сквозит нерешительность, щит наполовину снят, как бы на всякий случай. Стив не знает, что этот день повторяется снова и снова, не знает, что у них были десятки шансов на долгожданное воссоединение, и каждый из них Баки проебал.  
Он спорит со Стивом, говорит ему, чтобы тот уходил. Но желания идут вразрез со словами. Хочется, чтобы Стив забрался к нему в постель и, может даже, погладил по голове, как будто он заслуживает доброты. Хочется, чтобы Стив обнял его крепко-крепко и сказал, что все будет хорошо, что он поступает правильно и скоро этот кошмар закончится.

Баки грезит наяву: вот Стив ложится рядом, согревает своим теплом, зарывается пальцами в волосы, почти невесомо, но без капли сомнения целует в лоб, висок, щеку.  
Но — конечно — то всего лишь грезы. Стив здесь, потому что Баки подорвал здание, Стив здесь, чтобы сказать, что весь мир начал за ним охоту.  
Он может попросить. Попросить Стива забыть обо всем на несколько минут и просто обнять его, и ничего не делать, все равно он находится в глубокой заднице, и находится там уже месяц как, безвылазно.  
Но какое право он имеет просить? И как это сделать? После всего, что он натворил, чудо, что Стив вообще пришел к нему, а не оставил на растерзание толпе безликих безымянных агентов, которые отволокли бы его в кресло. Он не может просить Стива о чем-то большем, чем тот уже сделал, потому что даже того, что он сделал, Баки не заслуживает.  
Да, сегодня круг не разорвется.

— Баки? — повторяет Стив, порывисто шагая к кровати. Баки слабо выдыхает, закрывая лицо руками. Он не хочет снова говорить об одном и том же. Он хочет, чтобы время замерло, и он мог навсегда остаться в постели.  
Стив пинает кровать, и Баки зажмуривается, будто от этого Стив и в самом деле исчезнет. Приглушенный звук — и Стив стоит на коленях рядом с матрасом.  
— Бак, что с тобой? — спрашивает Стив. В его голосе полно тревоги, он протягивает руку, чтобы дотронуться до лба Баки, проводит ладонью по его груди, словно проверяет, нет ли ран.  
— Я в порядке, — задушенно отвечает Баки и натягивает повыше одеяло, чтобы спрятаться от взгляда Стива: тот смотрит будто в самую душу.  
— Что случилось? Ты ранен? Болен? — продолжает Стив, его голос тих, но в нем сквозит сильнейшее беспокойство.  
— Стив, я в порядке, — повторяет Баки. Он не смотрит на Стива. Не может смотреть — слишком больно. Даже просто слышать его — тоже слишком.  
С легким вздохом облегчения Стив слегка придвигается и кладет руку на плечо Баки.  
— Я… я рад тебя видеть, дружище, — говорит он, и Баки не нужно смотреть на него, чтобы увидеть горестный взгляд, полный желания — взаимного — чтобы их встреча произошла не при таких обстоятельствах. — Но… есть люди, которые думают, что ты кое-что сделал…  
— Мне все равно, — вздыхает Баки.  
— Кое-что плохое, Бак.  
— Я знаю. Они думают, что я подорвал здание ООН. Но я не делал этого.  
— Я знаю!  
— Мне все равно.  
— Но, Бак, они…  
–…придут. Я знаю. Через двадцать семь минут. Может, чуть больше. И мне все равно.  
— Баки…  
— Пожалуйста, не надо, — обрывает Баки, открывая глаза. Стив выглядит сбитым с толку, расстроенным и вместе с тем слегка испуганным. — Пусть приходят. Пусть попытаются забрать меня, если им так хочется. Я сдаюсь. Я пытался, но больше не буду. Хватит, достаточно. Выхода нет, Стив, я испробовал все, что только мог. Просто дай мне отдохнуть.  
Стив судорожно выдыхает, но не пытается спорить. Баки проводит рукой по его волосам, нежно ему улыбается.  
— Спасибо, дружище. — Баки размеренно дышит и позволяет Стиву уткнуться ему в плечо.  
— Я просто… — начинает Стив, но Баки шикает на него.  
— Не сейчас. Давай просто посидим, — просит он. — Просто отдохнем. У меня жутко болит голова.  
Стив снова кивает, с еще большей неохотой, и — словно сон наяву — запускает пальцы в волосы Баки. Будто знает. Будто кто-то свыше внял мольбам Баки и хоть раз решил смилостивиться.  
Может, удача вернется к нему. Может, для этого достаточно было прекратить борьбу.

Когда они ломают входную дверь и разбивают окно, страха нет. А вот Стив подскакивает, тут же выставляет перед собой щит. Баки не шевелится, даже когда комнату заполняют люди с оружием наперевес.  
— Бак, давай, — просит Стив, — ну же. Пожалуйста, вставай. Мы можем драться. Пожалуйста, Бак.  
— Капитан Роджерс, сэр, — говорит один из вошедших, вероятно, командир, но вроде бы не один из тех напыщенных говнюков сверху, с кем обычно приходилось иметь дело. В его голосе немного благоговения и немного страха. — Сэр, мы просим вас сложить оружие и позволить нам взять Зимнего Солдата под стражу.  
Оу. Его давно так не называли, и от этого имени бросает в дрожь.  
Хочется сказать им всем, чтобы валили на хер, что он не их Зимний Солдат, что он ничего не делал и никуда не пойдет. Он никому не причинял вреда и не собирается, он просто хочет остаться один, здесь, в своей кровати, ну или, может, вместе со Стивом, и забыть про весь этот чертов мир снаружи.  
Вместо этого он вытаскивает руку из-под вороха одеял и небрежно показывает всем средний палец. И слышит, как щелкает с десяток предохранителей.  
— Опустить оружие, — приказывает Стив, и все, должно быть, слышат в его голосе только уверенность, но Баки различает едва уловимую дрожь. — Он не враг нам, и не должен находиться под подозрением.  
— Капитан, у нас приказ обращаться с Солдатом как с чрезвычайно опасным объектом, это же относится и к вам, если вы откажетесь не вмешиваться, — продолжает настаивать все тот же чертовски раздражающий голос.  
— Не глупи, Стив. — Баки просит так тихо, что Стив, может быть, его даже не слышит. Вот только Баки адресует просьбу не Стиву. Скорее, он взывает к Богу, чтобы тот наконец-то наделил Стива благоразумием и инстинктом самосохранения, которых тому очень не хватало все эти годы, и может быть, тогда для Баки наконец-то закончится этот день.  
— Считайте, что я официально отказываюсь не вмешиваться, — язвит Стив. И, поскольку никогда ничего не делает наполовину, припечатывает: — Если хотите арестовать его, сначала справьтесь со мной.  
— Черт, — бурчит Баки, — хренов идиот. — Открывает глаза и видит беловатый потолок. Как обычно. На мгновение он задается вопросом, обречен ли всю оставшуюся жизнь каждое утро пялится в этот потолок, — а день все продолжается.

Баки садится.  
Может, он делает это слишком быстро, может, его преследует проклятье. Может, у каждого в комнате тот же приказ о стрельбе на поражение, что и у охранников в аэропорту. Ясно одно: секунду назад он садился, чтобы в миллионный раз высказать Стиву за все его глупости — и вот уже кругом грохот и мельтешение. Сквозь этот хаос Баки слышит пораженный тихий стон, который издает Стив, словив пулю.

Он шатается, упорно пытаясь устоять на ногах, живым щитом закрывая Баки от всех остальных. А потом его колени подгибаются, и он оседает на землю.

Баки не помнит, как срывается с места, но вот уже он, вскочив с кровати, ловит Стива на руки и прижимает к груди. Оба — как сложившийся паззл, как магниты: голова Стива на его плече, руки обнимают за пояс.  
— Стив, — выдавливает Баки. Сердце заходится под наплывом всеобъемлющего страха, которого он годами не испытывал. — Стив. Боже. Не смей. Ну же, дружище.  
Стив кашляет — так слабо, как кашлял вечность тому назад, предвещая опасность: пневмонию, а может, и что еще похуже. Сейчас же — предвещая самое худшее.  
— Баки, — хрипит Стив, с видимым трудом поднимаяет руку, чтобы коснуться щеки Баки. — Не… не на… Заслуживаешь лучшего, Бак. Хочу… защитить тебя.  
Баки кивает. У него не получается заполнить эти страшные промежутки, что делает Стив между словами.  
— Ш-ш-ш, — выдыхает Баки, убирает волосы Стива с его лица, которое с каждой секундой становится бледнее. — Тише, просто оставайся со мной, хорошо? Не… не…  
Костюм Стива спереди становится все краснее, слишком быстро, и Баки задыхается. Он прижимает руку к груди Стива, пытаясь остановить кровотечение, но этого недостаточно: пуля была не одна.  
— Заслуживаешь всего, Бак, — бормочет Стив, моргая. — Никогда не хотел… — Стонет, закрывая глаза, Баки сильнее прижимает его к себе, будто одной силой воли может заставить Стива остаться. Стив снова кашляет, сильнее, рот окрашивается красным.  
— Баки, — тяжело выдыхает Стив.  
Баки прижимается губами к его лбу. Закрывает глаза, но слезы продолжают течь.  
— Ш-ш-ш, — повторяет он, собственный голос звучит сиплым клекотом. — Тихо, Стиви, я здесь, черт, Стив, я с тобой.

Стив кашляет снова и снова, а Баки крепко его обнимает. Стив мягко улыбается, рот в крови — как было много раз в Бруклине, как было на передовой в Италии. Он утыкается лицом в плечо Баки, и Баки чувствует душой, сердцем — разбившимся в это мгновение — когда Стив угасает.

В комнате будто застыли пространство и время, Баки прячет лицо в волосах Стива, изо всех сил пытаясь сделать вдох. Лицо мокрое, но Баки не чувствует, как текут слезы. Пробирают дрожь и икота, но мозг едва ли отслеживает его состояние. Все пустое, кроме Стива, кроме его переставшего биться сердца. К горлу подступает тошнота.

Один из агентов шагает ближе, свободно держа пистолет в руке, и из груди Баки рвется рычание. Он прижимает Стива ближе, будто может скрыть его со всех чужих глаз. Несколько агентов направляют пистолеты на Баки, руки у них подрагивают. Баки все равно. Пусть стреляют. Тогда день закончится. Баки отказывается жить в любом из времен, в любом из миров, где нет Стива.

Но выстрелов нет. Баки сопротивляется, недолго и вяло, пока они пинками оттаскивают его от Стива. Он не обращает внимания на наручники, нацепленные на запястья (будто они его удержат). Ему плевать, куда его поведут, плевать на кресло и на слова — потому что ничего, ничего не имеет смысла без Стива.

Ему нужно только пять минут, черт, хотя бы секунд, чтобы побыть с ним, чтобы обнять и поцеловать в лоб.  
Но они выталкивают его из квартиры, прочь от Стива. Несколько солдат блюют в раковину, кто-то судорожно названивает — наверняка кому-то сверху, пытается решить, кто же возьмет ответственность за столь чудовищную ошибку. (Несложно догадаться, кто это будет.)

Баки плевать. Плевать, что на него повесят, что с ним сделают, что кто-то из агентов оказывается неравнодушен. Его не волнует тяжелый взгляд Сэма, не волнует попытка Т’Чаллы убить его (Баки почти что рад ей).

Он спокоен, когда его пристегивают к креслу и начинают допрос, спокоен, когда свет гаснет и все тот же хитрожопый ублюдок начинает зачитывать русские слова, ухмыляясь, будто сорвал большой куш.

Он уже опустошен. Ему не нужны какие-то тупые слова, чтобы стать бездушной оболочкой. Триггерам едва ли есть на чем срабатывать. Но с последним словом все вокруг исчезает, и Солдат берет верх, и нет склада, где можно проснуться.

45.  
Просыпается он с сухими глазами. Внизу снова сверлят, а в квартире пусто. Вспыхивает огонек надежды: вдруг удача, неделями обходившая его стороной, стала ему благоволить. Он в зародыше душит это чувство. Ни к чему обманываться, что Стив…

Он медленно встает с кровати, боль в груди все еще глубока. Он натягивает ботинки и решает обойтись этим утром без кофе. Не заслужил, не после…

Он идет прямиком к ближайшему газетному киоску и молится, молится как не молился годами, десятилетиями. Чтобы на обложке снова был он, заголовки о его преступлениях, а не Стив, не его одухотворенное лицо в черно-белых тонах.  
Дойдя до киоска, Баки понимает, что не сможет… просто не сможет. Нужно развернуться, пойти домой и заживо замуровать себя там.

Он не сможет жить в мире, в котором Стива по-настоящему нет.

Он ловит странный взгляд одного из продавцов. Сердце пропускает удар. Он шагает вперед — и да: на обложке здание ООН.  
Мышцы подводят, он сгибается пополам, не хватает воздуха, снова текут слезы — не так, как вчера. Вчера, которого нет и не будет.  
Он распрямляется и прикрывает глаза, благодаря Бога и все на свете за второй шанс. Который теперь ни за что не упустит, никогда. Никогда больше не потеряет Стива.  
Мысли возвращаются к сегодняшнему дню. Баки мчится обратно в квартиру, сердце готово выпрыгнуть из груди, сознание затапливает одна мысль: сейчас он увидит Стива. Которого почти потерял. Единственного важного в этом мире человека — которому он так и не сказал, что…

Не заботясь о тишине, Баки почти сносит дверь с петель, врываясь в квартиру. Стив привычно стоит на кухне, солнечный свет, льющийся из окна позади, обрамляет его силуэт.  
Стив разворачивается, глаза его распахиваются, и Баки снова едва удерживается на ногах.  
— Стив, — говорит он: не то выдох, не то мольба.

Губы у Стива поджаты, плечи напряжены, но взгляд его, прикованный к Баки, вместе с беспокойством выражает и облегчение. Стив все еще проживает этот день в первый раз, он готов к битве, в которой им никогда не стать победителями, он не знает, как бесконечны варианты проигрышей. Не знает, что сегодня день, когда он умер, день, когда Баки скорбит по нему.

Но Баки знает. И не примет подаренный шанс как должное. Не после всего.  
— Стив, — говорит он снова, уверенней, подходит ближе, чтобы можно было дотронуться. Баки не обращает внимания на то, как Стив подбирается и поднимает щит. Он просто отводит его в сторону, срывает дурацкий шлем и зарывается пальцами в волосы.  
Баки прижимается губами к его шее, прямо над пульсом, чувствуя сердцебиение Стива. Стив издает полузадушенный звук, но Баки просто целует его еще раз, благоговейно и благодарно.  
— Бак? — У Стива широко раскрыты глаза, да и вообще он выглядит так, будто ему заехали чем-то тяжелым по лицу. Баки ведет большим пальцем по его скуле.  
Он не боится.  
Впервые за все это время он не боится. Ни того, как отреагирует Стив, ни того, что будет после. У него есть эти драгоценные минуты. Есть Стив, живой и рядом. И, может быть, у Баки есть еще уйма возможностей сделать сейчас все правильно.  
— Могу я?.. — просит он, прижимаясь к Стиву еще ближе. — Стиви, пожалуйста, можно мне?..  
— Да, — быстро отвечает Стив. — Баки…  
Баки сводит на нет расстояние между ними и прижимается к его губам, втягивает нижнюю между своими. Руки Стива опускаются на его бедра, крепко удерживая на месте, пока сам Баки гладит его по спине. Костюм громоздкий, дурацкий, не дает почувствовать теплоту кожи, и Баки решает как можно скорее стянуть его.  
Стив в ответ целует нетерпеливо, чуть слишком мокро и неловко — и все равно идеально: с полной самоотдачей и решительностью, как и все, за что берется.  
Стив первым обрывает поцелуй, словно вспомнив вдруг, что помимо них существует и остальной мир. Его глаза такие голубые, взгляд такой изумленный, смущенный и до черта полный надежды, что Баки становится больно.  
— Баки? — спрашивает Стив, растерянно, будто не знает, что теперь делать. Баки не может долго выдерживать этот взгляд. Он наклоняется вперед, целует подбородок, всасывает мочку уха, целует куда только может дотянуться: в лоб, виски, веки, — все, о чем мечтал, все, что почти потерял.  
Он не понимает, что плачет, пока Стив не отстраняет его, чтобы бережно стереть слезы со щек.  
— Баки, — спрашивает Стив, заправляя волосы ему за уши. — Что не так?  
Баки не знает, что ответить, чтобы не рассказать обо всем и не показаться сумасшедшим. Он даже не знает, с чего начать.  
Зато он знает, о чем сказать нужно и прямо сейчас. Остальное подождет.  
— Я люблю тебя. — С этими словами Баки обхватывает ладонями лицо Стива и прижимается лбом к его лбу. Дыхание Стива сбивается, и он вздрагивает.  
— П-правда? — шепчет Стив. Он не испуган, не возмущен, не расстроен, словом, не сбылся ни один из страхов Баки. Сейчас все они кажутся ужасно глупыми. Баки кивает и снова тянется к губам Стива.  
— Правда, Стив, — отвечает он. — Я очень сильно тебя люблю.  
— Я тоже, Баки, тоже, — говорит Стив. — Больше всего на свете.

У них есть двадцать минут, прежде чем все снова полетит к чертям. Слишком мало. Не успеть, не наверстать упущенное. Завтра может представиться еще одна возможность, а может и не представиться. И тогда все, что у него есть, — эти двадцать минут.  
Целых двадцать минут. И он может воспользоваться ими правильно.  
— Бак, там… уверен, ты уже видел. О тебе написали. — Стив запинается, пытается сформулировать, но Баки затыкает его поцелуем.  
— Я знаю, — говорит он. — Не думай об этом.  
— Но… — протестует Стив, на его лице темной тучей сгущается беспокойство.  
— Ш-ш-ш, пожалуйста, пусть сейчас будем только мы, — настаивает Баки, увлекая Стива на матрас.  
И на этот раз Стив поддается, целует Баки в ответ так, будто знает, что оставшееся им время подсчитано до секунды, неумолимо, безнадежно.  
Баки тоже это чувствует, запускает пальцы Стиву в волосы, прижимает к себе, шарит по спине, пытаясь отыскать молнию.  
— Черт побери, — ворчит он Стиву в рот. — Старая форма мне нравилась больше.  
В ответ слышит радостный смех, Стив направляет руку Баки к застежке и целует его в лоб. Уходит бесценное время, пока наконец не удается расстегнуть чертов костюм. Баки снимает его со Стива и отшвыривает подальше на пол, а потом проводит руками по хлопковой майке, сквозь нее чувствуя тепло, исходящее от тела.  
Стив стягивает с Баки толстовку и следом за ней рубашку. Улыбается дразняще: мол, неужели было так сложно.  
Баки хмурится, опрокидывает Стива на матрас и садится сверху.  
— Твоя форма ужасно нелепая, не надо тут удивляться, что дурацкую молнию сложновато найти.  
— Конечно, Бак, все дело в молнии, — продолжает Стив, и Баки сцеловывает с его губ насмешливые слова, пьет их, как воду из ожившего ручья. Дыхание Стива становится тяжелым, прерывистым.  
— Баки, — шепчет он, словно в забытьи.

Пятнадцать минут.

Баки вылизывает рот Стива, напоминая себе оголодавшее животное, скользит рукой по кромке его майки. Стив стонет и хватает Баки за лопатки, выгибается дугой над простынями. Баки запускает руку ему под майку, ведет пальцами вдоль живота, вниз, а потом снова вверх, наощупь запоминая теплый жесткий рисунок мышц. Стив со стоном откидывает голову и приподнимает бедра, пытаясь потереться о Баки.  
Невозможное зрелище, Баки не может оторваться и смотрит, смотрит в широко раскрытые глаза Стива, на его лицо, залитое краской. Осталось чуть больше десяти минут, чтобы довести Стива до грани, и он удваивает усилия. Целует засос под подбородком, оставляет укусы и зализывает их.  
В какой-то миг майка Стива оказывается отброшена на пол, к костюму, и Баки принимается целовать его ключицы. А потом замирает, пытаясь запечатлеть в памяти представшее перед глазами зрелище: раскинувшегося под ним Стива, — и понимает, что не хватит времени: ни чтобы запомнить, ни чтобы сделать все, что так хочется сделать.  
По крайней мере, сегодня точно не хватит.  
Когда Баки начинает вылизывать, целовать кожу на груди Стива, тот поднимает руки и отчаянно зарывается в волосы Баки, вскрикивает и закатывает глаза. Его пальцы впиваются Баки в спину. Он совсем раскраснелся и тяжело дышит, глаза будто остекленели, голова откинута на подушку.

Осталось четыре минуты, чтобы сохранить в памяти это мгновение — может быть, это все, что останется Баки. Он проводит пальцами по лицу Стива, запоминая это касание.  
Четыре минуты — не так много, но достаточно, чтобы пройтись поцелуями по всему телу. Достаточно, чтобы пропустить волосы Стива между пальцами — снова и снова, чтобы никогда не забыть.  
И Стив позволяет ему все, глаза его полуприкрыты, рот красный и мокрый, руки медленно гладят Баки по спине и плечам.

Баки слышит на крыше и снаружи квартиры первые шаги, внутренние часы отсчитывают время: осталось тридцать три секунды. Он снова целует Стива, так долго, как может, прежде чем начать подниматься.  
Стив, кажется, приходит в себя, смотрит на Баки, а потом переводит взгляд на щит. Видно, что он смущен, будто мгновенно осознав, чем занимался, — вместо того, чтобы предупредить Баки.  
— Тихо, — говорит Баки, гладя Стива по лбу. — Оставайся здесь.  
— Что?..  
— Стив, — настаивает он. — Просто оставайся здесь.  
Баки встает с кровати, поднимает рубашку и натягивает ее через голову.  
— Бак, — протестует Стив, пытаясь встать, — что ты?..  
— Я скоро вернусь, — отвечает Баки и мягко опрокидывает Стива назад, подбирает вещи с пола и идет к двери.

У него нет ничего, кроме небольшого ножа, а снаружи ровно двадцать семь человек, вооруженных пистолетами, с шлемами и тактическими жилетами. Он распахивает дверь и осторожно закрывает ее за собой, оставаясь наедине с пятнадцатью агентами. Он слышит, как Стив спотыкается, поднимается и бежит к своему щиту.

Баки удается обезвредить десять, но разница между привычным бегством и защитой дома сейчас — сказывается ощутимо. Меньше пространства и некуда отступать, но он продолжает драться, пытаясь обойтись без убийств настолько, насколько может себе позволить. Но после десятого агента он прорывается к ступеням — и грудь взрывается болью, он с трудом шагает вниз, боль жаром затапливает внутренности, а потом становится холодно, и тело немеет.

Последнее, о чем он думает, — был ли это его последний шанс? следовало ли сказать Стиву о своих чувствах, чтобы все вернулось на круги своя, сейчас он умрет, а для остальных наконец настанет новый день?  
Может быть, умереть не так уж и плохо. Наконец-то он сможет отдохнуть, наконец-то его оставят в покое. И пусть со Стивом он не встретится — пожалуйста, дольше, как можно дольше — но встретится с родителями, сестрами.  
Да, пожалуй, сегодня подходящий день. Он все сделал правильно. По крайней мере, Стив теперь знает, а у Баки есть воспоминания: несколько волшебных, лучших минут их близости.

Все расплывается, он слышит наполненный болью крик Стива. (Тот должен был остаться в постели.) Все онемело, но он чувствует руки Стива на своих щеках, под плечами. (Стив собирается винить себя. Он не будет защищать свою жизнь.) Сознание ускользает, но перед глазами до последнего остается размытый образ Стива. (Откуда-то он всегда знал, что именно так все и кончится).

46.  
Звук сверла порождает множество чувств: раздражение, облегчение, разочарование. Баки не знает, что теперь делать. Может, нужно быть благодарным: он еще жив и, по крайней мере, сможет присматривать за Стивом подольше.

Баки слегка расстроен тем, что нужно снова проживать этот день. Слегка взволнован, потому что он вновь сможет сказать Стиву, что любит его. Слегка разочарован, потому что Стив этого не вспомнит и придется повторять снова и снова, может, целую вечность, и у них всегда будет только полчаса и ни секундой больше.

С другой стороны, у него есть куча попыток сделать признание лучшим, идеальным, таким, какого заслуживает Стив.  
Баки знает пословицу о дареных конях.

49.  
— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Баки и наблюдает самое чертовски прекрасное зрелище на свете: как начинает сиять взгляд Стива, как прерывается его дыхание, как сердце пропускает удар под пальцами Баки. И отчаянная надежда — не скроешь такую — проступает на его лице. Радость, любовь, восхищение — Баки не может поверить, что не замечал раньше всю эту палитру эмоций на его лице, да Стив весь — открытая книга, только прочти.

На этот раз Стив первым бросается вперед, почти сражаясь с Баки за то, кто первым стянет шлем. Первым целует — Баки счастливо смеется. В поцелуе они сталкиваются зубами, от этого почти больно.  
Стив раздраженно хмурится, щурит глаза. Но потом тоже смеется, качает головой и притягивает Баки ближе.

На одно короткое мгновение — Стив дома, с ним, живой, теплый, улыбающийся, счастливый, и кажется, что все будет хорошо.

58.  
Со времени, когда Стив оказывается в его квартире и до того, как в ней выбивают окна и дверь, проходит ровно тридцать три минуты и двадцать семь секунд. Баки пробует провести это время как можно разнообразнее, чтобы новое сегодня не было похоже на вчерашнее.  
Не то чтобы он устает говорить Стиву, как любит его, просто так много всего, что он хочет наверстать, так много страхов нужно развеять, столько вопросов требуют ответа — и столько всего Стив забывает к следующему разу.

Он сокращает время на разговор до шести с половиной минут. Он мог бы успеть и покороче, но его Стив не заслуживает обрывочных признаний, и Баки каждый день старается все сделать правильно: может быть, другими словами, но суть остается неизменной.  
А до этого две минуты уходит, чтобы убедить Стива: да, он знает, что весь мир охотится за ним, да, он знает, что Стив ему верит и хочет защитить. И да, у них есть время, правда, Стив, все остальное подождет, это важно.

После разговора они, спотыкаясь, бредут к матрасу. Конечно, Стив заслуживает большего, чем этот грязный матрас и скомканные простыни. Но у Баки нет никакой возможности исправить положение: здравствуй, новый день — и здравствуй, старье из комнаты. (Баки однажды предложил попробовать на диванных подушках — ему показалось это романтичным, ну и к тому же надоело целую неделю чувствовать, как пружины впиваются в спину, когда Стив опрокидывает его навзничь. В общем, в тот раз подушки выскользнули из-под них, ну, а пол оказался еще хуже дурацкого матраса.)

Баки насчитывает чуть меньше двадцати пяти минут, чтобы наверстать потерянные семьдесят лет. Пять из них уходят на прелюдию, две — на то, чтобы привести себя в порядок перед тем, как выбьют дверь, и почти восемь на подшучивание и поддразнивание друг друга. И Баки не может лишить их ни одной из этих прекрасных минут, вот только при этом едва хватает времени на что-нибудь посерьезнее — и так, как Стив заслуживает.

Но пусть им отведено не так много, Баки ни одной секунды не тратит даром. Один день он проводит целуя Стива, впитывая в себя каждое мгновение, каждое касание. На другой — проверяет, сколько засосов может оставить на его шее. На третий — губами и руками исследует каждый дюйм любимого тела.

Еще в какой-то день он позволяет Стиву вести, позволяет бережно раздеть себя, уложить на матрас, опуститься сверху. Позволяет себе раствориться в ощущении безопасности, под надежной защитой, в поцелуях и внимании. Но все это кажется слишком — слишком хорошо, слишком остро. Он почти забывает, что помимо них есть кто-то еще — кажется, что мир сузился до них двоих и до этих мгновений вместе, которые хочется длить и длить.  
Больше он не позволяет себе так забываться.

Сегодня — после разговоров, сердечных признаний, первых поцелуев — все ощущается немного иначе. Баки настолько хорошо поднаторел в поцелуях Стива, что заслужил гребаную докторскую степень. Он знает на отлично, как касаться его губ, с какой силой можно кусать нижнюю, как двигать языком, куда класть руки (правую на затылок, металлическую на талию, притягивая ближе). Ему не надоедает, и с каждым днем выходит все лучше, и при том происходящее не кажется излишне выверенным, повторяющимся, наоборот — всегда чувствуется, что они вдвоем — здесь и сейчас — настоящие, каждое движение наполнено живительным порывом: податься назад, взять Стива за руку, потянуть на матрас. Баки чувствует, как колотится под кожей предвкушением его пульс. Но сегодня Баки расстегивает лишь верхнюю часть костюма (без всякой возни, стоит заметить) и мягко подталкивает Стива вниз.  
Сам забирается сверху, устраивается на его бедрах, но не спешит целовать, а просто опускается рядом и утыкается лицом в его шею.  
— Баки? — спрашивает Стив, затаив дыхание, и Баки чувствует, как чуть быстрее начинает стучать его сердце.  
— Тише, — отвечает он и гладит Стива по предплечью. — Не сегодня, не сейчас, я устал немного, просто полежи со мной.  
Стив кивает, улыбается, нежно и искренне, обхватывает рукой Баки за талию, переплетает их ноги и молчит. Так они и лежат, прижавшись, вжавшись друг в друга, разделяя дыхание на двоих. Стив не задает вопросов, только целует в макушку и лоб.

И эти двадцать пять минут — первое хоть сколько-нибудь продолжительное время, что Баки провел, чувствуя внутри подлинное умиротворение — может быть, впервые за семьдесят лет. Сейчас получается вообразить, что кроме них никого нет, не нужно бросать дом, и что весь мир забыл про него, Стив может обойтись без своего костюма и щита еще немного, и что они смогут остаться здесь, насколько захотят.  
Чуть меньше двадцати пяти минут. А потом дверь сносят с петель, и пули рассекают воздух.

61.  
Почти две недели уходит на то, чтобы у Баки получилось идеальное признание, но все равно кажется, что и всех слов, придуманных людьми, не хватит, чтобы выразить его любовь.  
— Я знаю, — начинает он, шагая вперед и мягко обрывая Стива на полуслове. — Я все знаю, но сейчас это не важно. Притормози на минутку, ладно? Нужно поговорить. Я хочу кое-что тебе сказать.  
И Стив запинается, сжимает в смятении руки, мрачное беспокойство на его лице уступает место смущенной озабоченности. Баки придвигается к нему еще чуть ближе, касается плеча.  
— Я скучал по тебе, — продолжает он, пытаясь справиться с дрожью в голосе. — Прости за все, что я…  
— Это был не ты, — тут же возражает Стив. И Баки кивает и не может не усмехнуться — так это по-родному звучит.  
— Да, — тихо говорит Баки, — в любом случае мне жаль. Но я больше не могу. Не могу через все это проходить, опять и опять, я так сойду с ума. Не могу больше сжимать зубы, как раньше, и идти вперед, и не могу скрываться и ждать, пока не случится что-нибудь еще. Я уже пробовал, Стив, как распоследний идиот думал, что у меня предостаточно времени, нужно лишь набраться смелости, постараться, и тогда все получится, ради тебя. Но я все равно тебя терял и не успевал ничего сказать, умирал и тоже ничего не говорил. И я больше не могу. Мне дали второй шанс, Стив, и мне этого достаточно. Я не смогу пройти через это все, если не скажу о том, что чувствую к тебе.  
И Стив замирает перед ним, распахивает глаза, поднимает брови, словно в испуге, словно не может поверить тому, что услышал, руки подрагивают, будто он знает, что произойдет дальше.  
— И ч-что ты чувствуешь? — спрашивает он, в глазах надежда и отчаяние — видно, что он ждал долго, очень долго, сам не рассчитывая на второй шанс, хотя только у Баки были на то основания.  
— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Баки, как всегда тихо, и все равно для Стива его слова звучат разорвавшейся бомбой, но других способов сказать Баки не знает. И Стив рвано выдыхает и обхватывает лицо Баки руками. — Стив, я люблю тебя очень сильно. Хочу, чтобы ты это знал. Любил тебя еще тогда, когда ты совсем мелким получал тумаки в переулках. И когда я не мог вспомнить, кто я такой, то все равно знал, что люблю тебя. Всем сердцем. И этим чертовым телом. И сколько бы меня ни сажали в кресло, ни промывали мозги, я знал. Это вытравлено в моих костях, в душе. Я так редко говорил тебе об этом, но теперь буду, что бы ни случилось. Я был таким болваном в Бруклине, на войне, не ценил, что имел. Но я исправлюсь, Стив. Обещаю.  
И Стив целует его, зажмурив глаза, в безмолвной мольбе прося подтвердить, что да, все так, как он слышал, и Баки вкладывает в поцелуй всю свою бесконечную любовь.  
— Я тоже, — отвечает Стив, — Баки. Баки, я… — Глаза у него блестят, но выглядит он окрыленным, лучится радостью. И Баки может проживать эти минуты тысячу раз, лишь бы снова и снова видеть Стива таким обескураженно счастливым.

65.  
— Я люблю тебя, Стив, — говорит Баки, и Стив вздрагивает.

68.  
— Боже, Бак, я тоже, тоже тебя люблю.

70.  
— Притормози на минутку, ладно? Нужно поговорить. Я хочу кое-что тебе сказать.

73.  
— Что, что ты чувствуешь ко мне? — переспрашивает Стив, запинаясь, словно боясь поверить.  
И Баки открывает рот, чтобы в который раз повторить… и приходит в себя на полу, скребет по нему пальцами, пульс зашкаливает, растет, слишком, слишком, слишком…  
— Бак? Бак? — Стив обхватывает теплыми руками его плечи, голос дрожит от беспокойства. Баки не может вдохнуть и не может понять отчего. Его насухую выворачивает на пол, он дрожит и не может успокоиться.  
Стив обнимает его и прижимает к себе, медленно укачивает и гладит по спине, он кажется таким теплым и надежным. В его глазах читается испуг, сострадание, тревога, черт… Баки налажал. Все испортил, испортил Стиву долгожданное признание. Черт побери.  
— Я люблю тебя, — выдавливает он, отчаянно пытаясь исправить то, что натворил. — Люблю тебя, Стиви.  
— Бак, что с тобой? — спрашивает Стив, прижимая ладонь к его щеке. — Что случилось?  
— Я в порядке. — Ложь повисает в воздухе. — Я люблю тебя.  
— Я тоже, Баки, — отвечает Стив. Не так. Он все еще встревожен, а должен быть счастлив — если бы Баки не облажался. — Что случилось?  
— Нич… — Баки задыхается от подступившего к горлу кома. Он не может его сглотнуть, не понимает, откуда он взялся. Грудь сжимает, сердце заходится, и он начинает плакать Стиву в плечо, некрасиво, всхлипывая, обхватив себя за плечи и вжимаясь в теплое тело.  
— Ох, Бак, — говорит Стив, крепче обнимая его. — Что не так?  
— Я… я… — Стив гладит его по спине, целует в лоб. — Стив.  
— Я здесь. Здесь. Скажи мне.  
— Я больше не могу, Стив. — Баки едва разбирает собственные слова. — Не могу. Я сбился со счета, а оно все не кончается. Я проживаю этот день снова и снова, и каждый раз просыпаюсь, и все начинается с начала. Я схожу с ума. Каждый день приходишь ты, и весь мир думает, что я взорвал бомбу, и мне некуда бежать, драться бессмысленно, я ничего не могу сделать, чтобы это все прекратилось. Когда я бегу, меня ловят, засовывают в клетку, и какой-то мудак — я уверен, он и русского-то не знает — зачитывает мне слова, и чертовы триггеры срабатывают, и я не могу вырваться из гребаного кресла, никто не может остановить его, и я сопротивляюсь, пока могу, а потом просыпаюсь на складе и вижу по твоим глазам, Стив, что ты мне больше не доверяешь, и никогда не сможешь, и от этого так больно. Поэтому я остаюсь здесь. Жду тебя и говорю, что люблю больше всего на свете. Что любил и всегда буду, и целую тебя, и обнимаю чертовы двадцать минут, пока они не находят нас. А потом я умираю, защищая тебя, или ты умираешь, защищая меня, и я прошу их пристрелить и меня тоже. И что бы я ни делал, ни хрена не помогает.  
— Бак, — выдыхает Стив, обхватывает его за щеки, гладит большими пальцами по коже. — Господи, я не знаю, что сказать.  
— Я знаю. Звучит, будто я спятил.  
— Я верю тебе, — перебивает Стив. И да — он правда верит. — Я просто… Баки… я никогда не перестану тебе доверять. Неважно, что случится. А уж с этим взрывом ты никак не связан. Я верю тебе. И врежь мне хорошенько, если я однажды скажу, что не верю. Значит, я сошел с ума. Или меня подменили.  
— А ведь такая возможность есть, — бормочет Баки, и Стив фыркает.  
— Мы найдем способ остановить это, — обещает Стив, и в глазах его то самое выражение, которое обычно означает: он пройдет сквозь огонь и воду, но своего добьется. — Все будет хорошо.  
Из груди Баки вырывает тихий всхлип — так долго, невыносимо долго он ждал этих слов.  
— Ты знаешь, что больше всего меня убивает, — говорит он. — Каждый день я стою здесь и говорю, что люблю тебя. И ни разу, ни разу не могу показать. У меня есть только чертовы тридцать минут, чтобы сказать, что ты для меня значишь, побыть с тобой немного, а потом все кончается, и ты забываешь. А я так хочу провести всю свою жизнь с тобой, я наконец знаю, что это возможно. Но завтра для этой жизни никак не наступает.  
— Баки, — вздыхает Стив, хмурится, прижимает к себе. Баки крепко обнимает в ответ. Он думает, что счастливая жизнь продлится у них не так долго, как хочется, но пусть она когда-нибудь — поскорее — начнется.

74.  
Звук включенной дрели настолько въелся в его жизнь, что даже интересно, будет ли он скучать, когда не услышит его. Потому что однажды так и случится. Потому что сегодня кончится сегодня.

Баки понимает, в чем же ошибся. И, может быть, таким способом ему попытались преподать урок свыше. Он вел себя ужасно эгоистично. Так, что признавать это стыдно, почти унизительно. Каждый день ему давали новую возможность поступить правильно, а он думал только о себе или о том, как убежать, или как заполучить Стива, или о том, как он несчастен, упиваясь своим несчастьем.

Хватит. Сегодня он перестанет обвинять себя и займется, наконец, делом.

Он начнет день с чистого листа. Ради Стива. Он произнесет не то, что хочется сказать, а то, что Стиву нужно услышать.

Нет времени сделать все идеально, да он и не хочет — главное, чтобы день кончился. Впереди забрезжил свет, маня наступлением завтра и бесчисленными возможностями, которые он не упустит. И больше никакой долбаной дрели по утрам.

Когда появляется Стив, Баки не готов. Но он справится. Наконец-то у него есть миссия, и эту миссию он дал себе сам.  
— Баки, — начинает Стив, и Баки привычно прерывает его. Лишнего времени у них все еще нет, а поговорить предстоит о многом.  
— Я знаю. За мной придут, потому что думают, будто я взорвал то здание. Я не взрывал. Мы оба это знаем, и спасибо, что веришь мне. — На этом вступление можно считать законченным, и Баки переходит к следующей части: — Но ты все равно должен им меня сдать.  
— Нет, — тут же возражает Стив и хмурит брови — он всегда так делает, готовясь к бою. — Ни за чт…  
— Просто помолчи и послушай меня, — продолжает Баки. — Я знаю, о чем говорю. Слишком хорошо знаю. Поэтому не перебивай и слушай. Ты должен. Ты должен меня сдать, но со мной все будет в порядке. Поговори со Старком. Не упрямься. Соглашения не идеальны, но попробуй найти компромисс. Изнутри вы сможете изменить гораздо больше, чем из тюремных камер. Но сначала я тебя кое о чем попрошу. Они отправят допрашивать меня одного психиатра — не позволяй ему ко мне приближаться. Или вообще, сделай одолжение и врежь ублюдку как следует при встрече. За все хорошее. Скорее всего, это он подставил меня со взрывом ООН и наверняка планирует что-нибудь еще. А я расскажу вашему руководству обо всем, что знаю, обещаю. Поможешь мне, Стив?

Стив очевидно сбит с толку, Баки видит, как он пытается осознать, расставить по местам услышанное.  
— Баки, но как?.. Почему?..  
— Поверишь мне, если скажу, что пришел из будущего? — шутит Баки, пробегая кончиками пальцев по его руке.  
— Я не сделаю этого, — принимает решение Стив, упрямство проступает на его лице. — Я не сдам тебя.  
— Стив, я думаю, что лучше всех на свете знаю, какой ты на самом деле. Упрямый мальчишка, который не думает о себе, а только о справедливости. Чересчур упертый, чтобы перестать драться. А я прошу тебя, перестань, наконец, ввязываться в драки, в которыхе не можешь победить. Ты же очень умный, Стив, ты должен понять. Сейчас самое время. Я перепробовал кучу всего, и ничего не сработало. Так помоги мне, пожалуйста, сделай, как я прошу. Ладно?

Стив обескуражен. Баки шагает к нему, позволяет обнять себя, спрятать руки под толстовкой.  
— Хоть… хоть раз, — выговаривает Стив, — хоть раз я хотел тебя спасти. Защитить. А ты снова хочешь взять все на себя. Я когда-нибудь верну тебя? Или мне что, придется терять тебя снова и снова, чтобы я ни делал?  
— Стив. — Баки не знает, то ли сердиться, то ли смеяться. — Боже, ну что ты несешь. Ты спасаешь меня каждый день, ты просто не понимаешь. Ты рядом, и этого достаточно. Все это время, пока отовсюду льется сплошное дерьмо, когда кажется, что весь мир против меня, я оглядываюсь и думаю, а стоит ли вообще продолжать, или проще сдаться, вот тогда я вспоминаю тебя, Стив, как ты всегда находишь силы идти вперед, несмотря ни на что. И я продолжаю драться, пока ты остаешься собой.

Кажется, его слова срабатывают, напряжение и тревога понемногу отпускают Стива, хотя он и выглядит слегка потерянным.  
— Прости, — говорит он и поднимает руку, чтобы дотронуться до щеки Баки.  
— Тебе не за что извиняться, — уверяет Баки. — Не передо мной.  
Стив кивает, хотя видно, что слова Баки не особо его обрадовали. Он снова тянется обнять, и Баки позволяет им минуту передышки, обнимает в ответ, потому что пусть он и пожертвует всем ради Стива, затеянная игра рисковая, и Баки понятия не имеет, чем она закончится.  
— Позвони Сэму, — говорит он тихо и целует Стива. — Позвони Наташе или Тони, сообщи им, что поймал меня. Со мной все будет хорошо, обещаю.

Когда приходит время, Стив все еще колеблется, но пересиливает себя и застегивает на Баки наручники, когда группа захвата заходит в комнату, не встречая сопротивления.

Баки все время улыбается ему, молчаливо уверяя, что они поступают правильно. Он снова оказывается в кресле, но не в клетке. Вести допрос приходит Наташа, она кривит губы в горькой улыбке и кладет на стол несколько файлов, там информация о нем и о взрыве. Баки сидит спокойно и отвечает на ее вопросы, пытаясь не улыбаться слишком широко, объясняя, что же с ним происходило. Как-то так получается, что воспоминания о том, как он был Зимним Солдатом, звучат убедительнее, чем рассказ о повторяющемся многократно дне.

Засыпает он в камере, за закрытой дверью, но уже не скованным наручниками. Он лежит на маленькой старой койке в углу, улыбаясь серому мрачному потолку. Стив приходил несколько минут назад, грустно улыбался и обещал сделать все, чтобы завтра вечером вытащить его отсюда. Завтра вечером. Боже, он почти ощущает вкус этих слов. Сегодня он справился, сделал все правильно. И уже не терпится проснуться на этой же вонючей койке завтра утром.

75.  
Его будит дрель. Сперва он не может сообразить и спрашивает, какого черта сверлят рядом с его камерой.  
Но нет. Баки проснулся в своей квартире. Из-за шума дрели. Снова.  
— Какого хрена ты от меня ждешь? — кричит он в потолок. Нет ответа. Справляйся сам.  
Перепробовано все. Он уверен. Уверен, что нет других способов прожить этот день, ни единой новой развилки.  
Кроме…  
— Знаешь, когда мы встретимся, у меня будет чертовски много претензий, — обращается он к потолку. Встает, проклиная дрель и равнодушные высшие силы, и вспоминает самый первый из череды этих дней.

Он позавтракал. Йогурт, слива, кофе. Потом пошел на рынок. Вернулся назад, и… Да, он сможет повторить. Пусть память ни к черту, но тот день повторить он сможет.

Потому что, может быть — может быть — если он сделает все в точности, как тогда, то сможет заставить время двинуться вперед.  
Глупо? Наверняка. Но все остальное он перепробовал. И отчаялся.  
Баки садится за кухонный стол и включает радио. Он не знает, что еще делать.

~~~

11:58.  
Он снова на складе, в соседней комнате Сэм, а Стив непонятно где. Все точно так же, как в первый раз. Стив не доверяет ему, ну или так кажется. Сэм, по всей видимости, на дух его не выносит. И еще голова раскалывается после тех дурацких слов и после падения с вертолетом. Но все это неважно.  
Баки устал от тщетных надежд, и сегодняшняя попытка — последняя соломинка. Он пялится на маленькие комнатные часы, выжидая, потому что в любой миг может вырубиться и проснуться под звуки дрели. Или нет: и чтобы вырваться из временной ловушки, нужно было всего лишь прожить этот жуткий день еще раз и понять, что изменить бы он ничего не мог, и что могло быть гораздо хуже.

11:59. Дыхание ускоряется, и он боится даже моргнуть. Только бы сработало. Разгадка должна оказаться верной. Иначе он спятит.

12:00. Баки задерживает дыхание. Будто можно обвести судьбу вокруг пальца, притворяясь слепым, непонимающим, что происходит. Он мысленно считает секунды и молится, умоляет.

12:01. Он едва ли не кричит от восторга. Завтра. Наступило благословенное завтра. Баки никогда еще не был так благодарен за новый день. Уснуть теперь не получится, и Баки просто лежит и улыбается, предвкушая завтрашний день.  
Который он не проебет.

Оставаться на месте не получается. Ему нужно еще кое-что сделать, чтобы поставить последнюю точку.

Он выскальзывает из комнаты, чувствуя необычайную легкость, рассекая новый день, как рыба воду. Дышится иначе. Ощущения другие. Разница не в пользу вчера.

Стив находится на первом этаже, он сидит посередине комнаты, скрестив руки и подтянув к себе колени. Он выглядит прекрасно даже в тусклом сером свете, уставившись куда-то вперед, неподвижный, как статуя. Он вздрагивает, когда Баки садится рядом.  
— Бак, — произносит он, улыбаясь краешком рта. — Что ты тут делаешь?  
— Могу спросить о том же, — парирует Баки. — Слушай, я просто… столько всего случилось сегодня, и мне нужно время, чтобы переварить. Не могу заснуть, все время думаю, где налажал.  
— Ты ни в чем не виноват, — возмущенно говорит Стив, резко повернувшись к Баки. — Ни в чем. Это мне нужно…  
— Господи, ты опять за свое, — вздыхает Баки, чувствуя прилив тепла и раздражения.  
— Я должен был сражаться дальше, — настаивает Стив. — А я просто сидел, как распоследний осел, спорил с Тони, пока тебя там заперли. Я даже не смог вовремя до тебя добраться, когда отрубили электричество.  
— Стив, ты сделал все, что мог. Поверь, я знаю.  
— Недостаточно. — Стив выдавливает улыбку. — Тебе нужно поспать. Завтра будет тот еще денек.  
— А тебе?  
Стив резко втягивает воздух и силится улыбнуться:  
— Да, наверное.

Баки глубоко вздыхает и оглядывает комнату, отмечая и грязный пол, и груды ящиков. Не лучшее место, но выбирать не приходится. Даже если Стив и заслужил гораздо большего, Баки не станет по-дурацки выжидать — ведь можно и не дождаться, а Стиву нужно знать.  
Стив встает, хмурит лоб, будто снова окунаясь в мрачные мысли. Баки встает следом, подходит ближе, кладет руку ему на плечо.  
— Завтра будет сильно хреново, — говорит Стив и снова хмурится. — Я чувствую. Ничего хорошего.  
— Сегодня, — поправляет Баки.  
— Хм?  
— Не завтра. Полночь уже прошла. Хреново будет уже сегодня, — поясняет Баки, потому что это важно.  
Завтра наступило. А значит впереди ждет неизвестное, дни будут сменять друг друга, как заведено, и каждый будет особенным. Баки чувствует, что может свернуть горы.  
— Но знаешь, Стив, это еще не конец света, — говорит он, и слова даются ему легко: — Притормози на минутку, ладно? Нужно поговорить. Я хочу кое-что тебе сказать.


End file.
